Optical fiber has been used for a lighting device. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-534565 discloses a laser diode used as a light source. Light emitted by the laser diode is conducted by a light diffusing fiber. A phosphorescent material around the light diffusing fiber is exited in a coating layer. Thereby, a light system diffusing light like rod is provided. The lighting system has a mirror on the end of light diffusing fiber to reflect the light.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-275444 discloses a lighting device in which a reflection membrane is formed on the surface of the end of an optical fiber. The reflection membrane reflects the beam emitted by a laser diode on the surface of the end of the optical fiber like the mirror of JP2014-534565 to return the light back to the laser diode side.